No son celos
by Cloud122
Summary: Los celos nunca han sido buenos consejeros y más, para aquellos que lo experimentan por primera vez. Eso deberá aprenderlo Albafica, siendo quizás la única oportunidad de hacerle entender sus sentimientos hacia cierto caballero de cáncer.


¡Hola nuevamente! yo por estos lares molestando con un nuevo finc, en esta ocasión es de mi segunda pareja favorita, Manigoldo y Alfabica *¬* los amo mucho. Bueno, esta historia tiene una dedicación especial para MissLouder quien adora esta pareja. Espero que les guste.

* * *

"_Créeme que no será ningún problema el prescindir de tu presencia Manigoldo, sabré sobrevivir",_ fue lo último que le dijo hace ya poco más de una semana al alumno del patriarca, al ver como éste partía a su nueva misión, acompañado en esta ocasión por el caballero de Aries.

Suspiró tranquilamente, se encontraba a las afueras de su templo observando como poco a poco el movimiento en el santuario comenzaba a disminuir. Su mirada recorrió cada uno de los templos, sin poder evitar detenerse a observar el templo de cáncer, ¿qué estaría haciendo su guardián? Una vez más se reprimió mentalmente al ver que sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia aquel peli azul.

Manigoldo era sin duda la persona más desesperante, burlona y terca que existía en el mundo. Un ser bastante irritable, que siempre se la vivía molestándolo y acosándolo. Pero tal parecía que cuanto más lo rechazaba, más retaba al otro a seguir intentándolo, era un verdadero idiota.

Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba desde hace algunos días no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él? Tan sumergido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando un par de pasos se acercaron a su templo, fue hasta que una risa o mejor dicho una carcajada hizo eco en el lugar llamando su atención, conocía demasiado bien a quién le pertenecía. Al voltear pudo visualizar las dos figuras que lentamente se acercaban a la salida del templo.

—Buenas noches, Albafica. —Saludó el caballero de Aries—. Disculpa si te interrumpimos.

—Buenas noches —respondió tranquilamente, aunque por dentro se encontraba sorprendido ¿cuándo habían regresado?

— ¡Buenas noches, Alba-chan! —Le saludó su parabatai, pasándole por un lado—. ¿Me extrañaste?

El pisciano cerró los ojos, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—¡Hey! —Gritó Manigoldo—. ¡¿Qué mierdas con ese suspiro?!

—Yo creo que quiere decir qué no, no te extrañó —respondió Shion con una sonrisa, le posó una mano en el hombro y añadió—: Vamos, el patriarca nos espera.

—Maldita sea con el viejo y sus necesidades —expresó en una mueca—. ¡Yo también tengo las mías!

—¿Ah, sí? —Levantó la cabeza Albafica, mirándole—. ¿Cuáles?

—Joderte la vida, por supuesto —Le guiñó el ojo en una sonrisa.

El caballero de Aries rió por debajo y reanudó su caminata.

—Te dejo. Si el patriarca pregunta por ti, le diré que te perdiste en Jamir —dijo ya dándole la espalda.

Manigoldo soltó un bufido, y miró por última vez a Albafica.

—La peste siempre regresa, tranquilo —le volvió a sonreír, para dar media vuelta y perseguir a Shion—. No me extrañes, Alba-chan.

Albafica torció una sonrisa y le observó irse por el rabillo del ojo.

A pesar de haber dicho que volvería, esa noche no sintió su cosmos pasar por su templo ni el de Shion. Le pareció un poco extraño, pero terminó por restarle importante y volver a la profundidad de su propia soledad.

El sol salió detrás de las montañas, con una imponente luz que se filtró por las aberturas de su ventana. Se obligó a levantarse para cuando aun siendo las pestañas del amanecer, el sol brillaba con una intensidad bastante sofocante.

Se preguntó qué pasaría con Manigoldo anoche, a pesar de _no-esperarlo_ (oh, demonios, se sinceró contigo mismo, Albafica. Si lo esperaste) éste no hizo aparición en su templo, ni siquiera para dirigirse al suyo. O quizás regresó muy tarde y ya estaba durmiendo. ¿Debería preguntarle cómo le fue? Suponiendo que eso debía hacerlo como su pareja de misiones.

"El apoyo entre ustedes mismos, es fundamental", había dicho el patriarca al asignar las parejas. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y salió de su templo en su búsqueda pero ni bien había puesto un pie en el primer escalón, cuando sintió la presencia del hombre que iba a buscar.

Rápidamente entró a su templo, escondiéndose detrás de unas de las columnas que aún se encontraban inmersas en la oscuridad del recinto, a los pocos minutos visualizó a Manigoldo nuevamente acompañado del alumno del hermano del patriarca, venían conversando tranquilamente. Sintió una leve molestia al verlos juntos nuevamente, al parecer se habían quedado a dormir en los aposentos del patriarca, eso explicaría el por qué no sintió sus presencias anoche. Lentamente esas dos figuras se fueron descendiendo por los templos hasta que se perdieron de vista, era un verdadero idiota ¿por qué se había escondido?

Se molestó. No sabía si consigo mismo o con la escena de ver a su compañero tan tranquilo y sobre todo feliz al tener la compañía del ariano. Regresó a las habitaciones privadas de su templo y no salió en todo el día.

Dos días habían pasado después de ese incidente, dos días en los que se había encerrado en su templo reflexionando en su actuar y llegando a una conclusión: había actuado como un idiota infantil, sin duda algo del carácter de Manigoldo se le había pegado, necesitaba hablar con su compañero y aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez este entrenando en el Coliseo —se dijo a sí mismo, era un día muy caluroso para estar fuera de su templo, pero tampoco iba a actuar como diva que no salía porque iba a sudar. No, claro que no. Él debía demostrar que era un guerrero como todos, y que podía ensuciarse también sin importarle su propia imagen.

Lentamente dirigió sus pasos al coliseo. A su paso ignoraba las mil y un miradas que se posaban en su persona, se sentía irritado al ser el centro de atención todo el jodido tiempo. ¿No podían simplemente ignorarlo? procuró no demostrar su molestia ya que, en cierta forma los entendía. Era muy pocas las ocasiones que bajaba al lugar de entrenamiento con tantas personas, él prefería entrenar cuando nadie se encontraba para evitar cualquier accidente.

Al llegar al lugar, recorrió con la mirada buscando al guardián del templo de cáncer encontrándolo en uno de los rincones del lugar descansando. No pudo evitar el esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que sus predicciones eran ciertas, pero casi al instante la sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una mueca de disgusto. Shion había llegado al lugar sentándose al lado de su compañero el cual mostró una sonrisa a manera de saludo. ¿Por qué tenían que estar juntos? Se supone que ellos nunca se llevaron del todo bien, es más, su relación se basaba en fastidiar al otro, eso y nada más. Y no es que a él le molestará esa repentina "familiaridad", pero si le resultaba extraña.

—¡Señor Albafica! —escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, apartando su vista del nuevo par de "amigos".

Molesto, se alejó del lugar sin importarle quién lo había llamado. Con fastidio emprendió rápidamente el ascenso por las doce casas, ¿por qué se sentía tan irritado al ver a Manigoldo siendo tan cercano con Shion? Además, ¿no se supone que ese idiota había prometido regresar? Más idiota era él por esperarlo, mil y un pensamientos en torno al canceriano cruzaban por su mente y cada nueva idea le irritaba más que la anterior. No saldría en lo que restaba del día, suficiente tenía con lo que había presenciado en la mañana. Ni bien llevaba media hora en su habitación, cuando fue llamado por el patriarca.

Al llegar, una mueca de disgusto se trazó en sus labios. Nuevamente Shion y Manigoldo salían del templo del patriarca platicando, o al menos el primero llevaba la conversación mientras rodeaba con su brazo a su compañero quién extrañamente iba serio, incluso diría que parecía disconforme con algo, pero ante la acción del más joven no pudo menos que sonreírle y devolverle el gesto. Una escena que de alguna forma le había revuelto el estómago, la frase "juntos" comenzó a resonar en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—¡Alba-chan! —Le llamó Manigoldo sorprendido de verlo, mientras se alejaba del menor acercándose a él—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Albafica, ¿te encuentras bien? —Se acercó el ariano—. Te ves un poco mal, ¿vas a ver al patriarca?

—Me encuentro bien. —respondió secamente—. Sí, al parecer tiene un aviso para mí.

Ante la respuesta, un gesto de molestia se formó en la cara de Manigoldo, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Albafica.

—Joder, el anciano no pierde el tiempo —respondió con fastidio el guardián de cáncer.

—Cálmate, Manigoldo —controló el peliverde dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó curioso, mientas no despegaba su mirada de su compañero.

—No es nada grave —intervino Shion—. Será mejor que vayas a hablar con él.

Después de unos breves momentos, Albafica asintió con la cabeza, lo mejor era no especular nada y dejar que el patriarca le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Sin decir nada más, se alejó de sus dos compañeros sin dedicarles más la mirada, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del italiano erizarle la espalda.

El cielo estaba ya lleno de estrellas cuando salió de hablar con el patriarca, descendiendo las escaleras rumbo a su templo, realmente no sabía que pensar con esas "noticias". Tenía ganas de golpear algo, sacar la frustración que en esos momentos le embargaba, odiaba no entender qué diantres le pasaba. Por un lado debía sentirse tranquilo al saber que no seguiría exponiendo a alguien a su veneno y, por el otro no podía evitar sentir una inmensa ¿irritación?

Detuvo su andar a la mitad del camino al ver que el dueño de sus pensamientos y, obviamente también era el causante de su molestia; por pasar los dos últimos días esperándolo.

—¿Qué te dijo el viejo? —preguntó seriamente el caballero de cáncer.

Lo miró unos momentos sin responder, a su mente regresaron las palabras del patriarca sin decirle nada emprendió su camino pasando de lado, pero la voz de su compañero le hizo detenerse.

—Albafica. —volvió a llamarle.

Seguía sin responderle, ni mirarle; emprendió nuevamente su caminar pero apenas logró bajar unos pocos escalones cuando una mano sujetó su muñeca impidiéndole seguir.

—¡Respóndeme, maldición! —habló irritado

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —respondió—. Imagino que ya sabes la noticia.

—Escucha, yo…

—Si es todo lo que quieres saber —le interrumpió—, debo regresar a mi templo. Buenas noches.

Tras decir esto, se soltó del agarre del más alto y emprendió su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de su templo, se sentía cansado, demasiado. Después de deshacerse de su armadura se recostó en su cama, recordando la conversación sostenida con el patriarca momentos antes.

_Se encontraba en el gran salón, frente al hombre que representaba la cabeza de la orden, su cuerpo se encontraba ahí, pero su mente se hallaba en otro lugar… en cierto moreno de ojos azules. Sin darse cuenta era observado por el mayor, podía leer perfectamente la duda y la incertidumbre en su caballero. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a sus ojos todos los caballeros seguían siendo niños que, mucho sabían de guerra pero poco de sentimientos. En especial ese caballero, que por mucho tiempo se vio inmerso en la oscuridad y que tal parecía que alguien había logrado rescatarlo, sólo que tal parecía que el aún no se daba cuenta, necesitaba de un pequeño empujón ¿tal vez?_

—_Escucha, Albafica _—habló por fin el patriarca—_. Por un tiempo Manigoldo será compañero de Shion debido a la ausencia de Dokho. Como bien sabrás Shion acaba de obtener su armadura, por cual necesita un pequeño adiestramiento en cómo funcionan aquí las cosas. Como Manigoldo ya tenía una "amistad" con él, supuse que la confianza sería mejor y que, ellos dos podrán trabajar bien. Espero que no sea un inconveniente para ti, será cuestión de unos cuantos meses._

_No le gustó en lo más mínimo en como el Patriarca había subrayado esa palabra. Pero la dejó a un lado, manteniendo su rectitud y pasibilidad._

—_Si usted considera que es lo más adecuado, no tengo porque oponerme —respondió tranquilamente._

—_¿Sabes, Albafica? —mencionó el hombre dejando su trono, acercándose al joven guardián posando una mano en su hombro_—. _A veces necesitamos alejarnos de la luz para comprender la calidez que nos brinda._

—_¿Señor?_ —_Le miró confundido_—. _No entiendo a qué se refiere_.

—_Los celos no son buenos consejeros _—_respondió_ —,_ y menos cuando es la primera vez que se experimentan, suelen confundirnos aún más._

—_Yo no…—pero guardó silencio al no saber que responder a eso, desviando el tema hacia otro rumbo—. ¿Hay algo más…? _

_El patriarca esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a la par que le daba la espalda regresando a su trono. Cambió la conversación encargándole otras cosas y, al poco rato le dejó emprender su retirada. Antes de atravesar las dos inmensas puertas del recinto, el patriarca le despidió con la petición de qué pensará en lo que le había dicho. El caballero bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, para luego dar vuelta y marcharse._

Lentamente abrió los ojos, en algún punto de sus pensamientos se había quedado dormido ¿Qué hora era? Al ver por la ventana de su habitación observó la posición de las estrellas, era demasiado tarde. Lentamente se incorporó un poco, percatándose que había alguien más en su cuarto; parado en frente de una de las columnas alguien le miraba.

—Soy yo, Albafica. _—_habló Manigoldo al ver que su compañero se ponía en posición de ataque.

—¿Qué haces aquí?_ —_le gritó molesto y preocupado, las ventanas estaban cerradas y no había ninguna abertura que dejara entrar el aire a su cuarto, rápidamente se incorporó de la cama yendo a las ventanas y abriéndolas_—_. Sal de aquí, es peligroso, mis rosas están por toda la habitación.

—Cálmate, Alba… —intentó acercarse al otro—. Yo estoy bien, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—No, aléjate es peligroso. Ya lo sabes. —retrocedió al verlo acercarse—. No hay nada de lo tengamos que hablar, vete.

Empezó a alterarse, la desesperación de imaginar que algo malo le hubiese podido pasar a su compañero por el veneno que se encontraba impregnado en su templo le había hecho perder la paciencia, ¿Qué intentaba ese idiota? ¿No debería estar con su querido nuevo amigo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer aquí?

En un instante se sintió apresado por un par de brazos, que lo sujetaron fuertemente rodeándolo por la espalda impidiéndole cualquier intento de zafarse.

—M..Mani..goldo —exclamó intentando apartarlo—. ¡Suéltame!

—Tranquilo —escuchó la voz del otro susurrándolo en su oído—. Estás muy alterado, todo está bien, cálmate.

El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su compañero era como un tranquilizante, dejó de intentar liberarse, buscando controlar su respiración se aferró del cuello del más alto, atrayéndolo más hacia su persona.

—Todo estará bien, todo estará bien —repetía el italiano mientras aferraba más el cuerpo del más bajo al suyo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto ya más tranquilo, sin despegarse del cuerpo del otro—. ¿Debo repetir que es peligroso entrar así a mi templo?

—Sólo quería hablar contigo. —Una de sus manos le acariciaba los largos cabellos—. Eres mi parabatai, se supone que debo estar al pendiente de ti.

—Ex-parabatai, te recuerdo que ahora tienes uno nuevo.

—Sobre eso —suspiró—, sólo es temporal. Tú sabes perfectamente que Shion y Dokho son los más jóvenes, y al estar ausente libra, el viejo creyó que Shion necesitaría un poco de ayuda.

—Y tú eras la mejor opción —respondió agriamente—. Sobre todo con la _amistad _que hay entre ustedes, imagino que no le costó al patriarca designarte. Ya que son tan cercanos, al parecer —contestó mientras soltaba al italiano y desviaba la mirada a un lado.

Manigoldo se separó un poco, sorprendido por las palabras que el otro le había dicho, intento verle a los ojos pero el flequillo del otro le impedía verlo, lentamente una sonrisa comenzó a adornar su rostro al comprender las palabras del pisciano.

—Alba…tú... —Con su mano levantó el bello rostro de su compañero, haciendo que lo mirara—. No me digas que estas celoso.

—¿Q-Qué? No digas estupideces —intento desviar la mirada, pero la mano del canceriano no se lo permitió obligándolo a verlo, un leve sonrojo comenzó a adornar su rostro.

—¡Joder! —exclamó riendo divertido—. ¡Mi Alba-chan está celoso!

—Claro que no, y ya suéltame —refutó pegándole en el pecho a su compañero, quién no traía consigo su armadura—. Sólo eres un idiota.

—Yo soy un idiota, pero tú eres un celoso, ¿temes perder mi atención? —respondió sonriente.

—Todo esto te divierte, ¿verdad? —Alzó una ceja con hastío—. Yo no dije que estaba celoso.

—Quizás no con palabras —comentó divertido—. ¿Sabías que una acción puede decir más que simples letras?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y volteaba a verle

—Bueno ¿a qué bajaste el otro día al coliseo? No creo que a entrenar ya que prefieres hacerlo cuando nadie está cerca para evitar cualquier accidente. Sentí tu mirada y tu presencia pero saliste huyendo, estoy casi seguro que te molestaste que no hubiese regresado cuando prometí hacerlo. —Hablaba tan seguro de sí mismo, que Albafica quería borrarle esa sonrisa de un puñetazo—. Además sé perfectamente que te ocultaste en una de las columnas cuando nos viste a Shion y a mí, cuando emprendíamos el descenso del templo del patriarca.

Albafica le miró sorprendido, Manigoldo supo todo el tiempo lo que había hecho. No sabía que decirle, pero sentía su cara calentarse nuevamente, mordió su labio intentando encontrar una buena excusa.

—¿C-como es qué...? —intentó preguntar pero su vergüenza era mayor al verse descubierto

—¿Cómo es que lo supe? —Completó el otro la oración—. Fácil, yo siempre te estoy observando Alba, eres la única persona que ocupa mis pensamientos.

—Manigoldo —susurró pero las palabras murieron al sentir que las manos del canceriano tomaban su rostro y lentamente su rostro se acercaba al suyo, cerró sus ojos mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso, uno tierno pero cálido.

Lentamente se separaron únicamente para inhalar un poco del aire, hasta que nuevamente los labios de Manigoldo buscaron los suyos, Albafica respondió al instante, supo que no podía pelear más contra lo que sentía, rodeó el cuello del peli azul atrayéndolo más a él, intensificando aquel beso.

—Joder, Albafica —habló el guardián de cáncer al separarse una vez más pegado su frente con la del otro—. Me tienes a tu merced.

—Eres un idiota —respondió sonriente.

—¡Oye! Yo no soy el que se puso celoso… ¡auch! —Albafica le había dado un pisotón

— Que no estoy celoso —sonrojándose nuevamente al recordar su comportamiento de hace unos días

—Con riesgo a recibir un golpe tuyo nuevamente, debo decírtelo, te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas.

—Manigoldo, tú… —respondió molesto dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente, pero no pudo hacerlo al escucharlo reír a la par que lo abrazaba.

—No tienes que preocuparte, esté a tu lado o no siempre serás la persona que ocupe mis pensamientos, eres el dueño de mi corazón.

—No sabía que podías ser tan romántico —le miró dedicándole una sonrisa

—Eso es algo que sólo tu logras, Alba-chan —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Además, que deba apoyar a Shion en unas misiones no me apartará de ti, aprovecharemos nuestro tiempo libre.

—Serás una mayor molestia entonces —depósito un beso en la mejilla del italiano—. Además, ¿quién dice que te extrañare? Serás problema de Shion durante un tiempo, casi siento lástima al pensar en la suerte del pobre.

—¿Y quién dice que el que sufre no soy yo? En nuestra última misión casi me matan por su culpa —respondió molesto—. ¿Qué es eso de pensar en otro? En el único que debes pensar es en mí

—¿Ahora quién es el celoso? —preguntó divertido al ver la molestia del otro

—Tch… joder —exclamó, mientras enredaba sus dedos con los del pisciano—. Tú sólo puedes pensar en mí, así como yo sólo pensaré en ti. Además, sé que terminarás extrañándome.

—¿Es lo que crees? —Ladeó la cabeza observándolo—. Sospecho que serás tú el que termine extrañándome.

—¿Es un reto Albafica de piscis? —preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de que aceptaría el reto—. Tus días serán bastante grises sin mi brillante presencia

—A veces necesitamos alejarnos de la luz para comprender la calidez que nos brinda —respondió tranquilamente.

—¡¿Eso te lo dijo el viejo, verdad?! —Rodó los ojos con fastidio—. Aunque, mientras te tenga a mi lado, no me importa ser el primer en perder por extrañarte.

Terminó la conversación besando nuevamente al más bajo, debía admitir que odiaba la idea de tener que apartarse durante un tiempo de su amado pisciano, pero sin duda lograría soportarlo al saber que éste le esperaría, y vaya que disfrutaría del tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Además de todo esto había sacado algo bueno, descubrió lo hermoso que podría ser Albafica estando celoso, y sin duda sacaría provecho de ese nuevo descubrimiento, tal como había hecho para hacerle entender que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y sobre todo, que eran correspondidos.

* * *

Como dato aclaratorio se que Manigoldo y Alba son casi de la misma estatura, pero nuestro canceriano es un cm mayor es por eso que lo puse como el "màs alto" un cm es un cm XDD

y por último, muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibió el finc "De libros y trofeos" muchas gracias, mi cabeza tarda varios dias en crear una historia que se pueda considerar decente, pero espero que pueda crear más historias de estas dos parejas hermosas. Sin más por el momento, me despido, hasta pronto.


End file.
